Phoebe3:All We Have
by Doug2
Summary: Phoebe sits down with her lawyer and discovers the legacy that her sisters have left her.


Phoebe3:All We Have

"Phoebe, I've been your family's lawyer for over twenty years. I watched you girls grow up. You used to play in the outer office while your Grandmother took care of business in here with me. It really pains me to be taking care of Piper's and Prue's final affairs. I want to you to have my most sincere condolences. They were taken much too young." said Samuel J. Mason, Esq.

"Thank you, Mr. Mason. That's very kind of you. Can we please get this dreadful business over with." said Phoebe. She was dressed in Prue's best short formal black dress tightly holding Mark's hand for comfort.

"Of course. Without reading all the formal legal documents you, Phoebe, have been left two considerable estates. You now own two businesses, the highly successful nightclub P3, which you had a one third interest in and Prue's photo studio that had just been starting out, but was showing great promise. Piper had sufficient life insurance to pay off all of her debts including the mortgage you and Prue had taken out on Halliwell Manor with almost a hundred thousand dollars left over. Prue on the other hand had been making considerable progress in the stock market since she had started working and with her life insurance and savings her net worth comes to well over two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. When you include the cars, Halliwell Manor and the valuable antiques and other items acquired by your Grandmother, your total net worth is at least three quarters of a million dollars." concluded Mr. Mason.

"My goodness. They certainly had made something of themselves. And here am I still living off them, even after death," said Phoebe quietly.

"You didn't cause their deaths, Phoebe. You have nothing to feel guilty for," said Mark holding her tightly.

"I wonder. There's two things they did have I could really have used. That is if I could have inherited them from Prue and Piper," said Phoebe talking to herself.

"I assure you the inventory is complete, Phoebe," replied Mr. Mason.

"I'm sure you did a great job. I needed something that was inside them. Something that's not a physical item"

"I sure could have used their powers," thought Phoebe.

"Mr. Mason, I still plan to run the club, but would you please find a buyer for Prue's studio. I can't run two businesses and I THINK I can keep P3 going." said Phoebe choking a bit.

"There, there," said Mark hugging her closely.

"Of course, I will look into it immediately. Each of your sisters did include a letter to you in their wills. If I may I will read them,"asked her lawyer.

Phoebe nodded yes.

"Prue wrote her last will shortly after your Grandmother died two years ago. She wrote two letters, one to you and one to Piper. I will read you yours."

"Dear Phoebe.

If you are reading this I am now dead. I didn't think that I would have passed away so young, but the Lord has called me and I have answered. I know I never really showed my love for you as much as I should have. Ever since Mom died I never wanted to get too close to anyone again. That's probably my worst failing. You are so bright and so energetic and in whatever path you finally chose, you will go at it full throttle. I was never really mad at you, I was only frustrated. One gets that way when one knows they can never have quite the same joy and beauty in life that the other does. And those are the two qualities that I have most admired in you, Phoebe. So farewell to my youngest sister. Good luck in life. Never forget your dreams.

Your loving sister,

Prue."

Phoebe was in Mark's arms now crying.

"Do you wish to take a break now, Phoebe?" asked Mr. Mason.

"No, no thank you. I really just want to get this over with. Would you please read Prue's letter to Piper?" asked Phoebe.

"Prue really meant that for your sister and.."explained Mr. Mason.

"Please. She's gone and I really need to hear it. Please, Mr. Mason." asked Phoebe leaning toward her lawyer.

"Well, with both of them gone. Prue wrote to Piper."

"Dear Piper.

If you are reading this I am now dead. I didn't think that I would have passed away so young, but the Lord has called me and I have answered. My expressions of love have never been too outward. After we lost Mom, I closed myself off to others. You have still been my strength through the intervening years. And you kept me from killing Phoebe more than once. I want to thank you for that and for your council when I needed someone to talk to. Your calming influence, cheerful good humor and loving caring way are your best assets. Don't ever lose them. Look after Phoebe, she will need a good steady hand. I hope you can find your way in life too. Never forget the good times we had. I have always cherished them. God speed.

Your loving sister,

Prue."

Phoebe trying to smile said, "Prue gives me advise and tells Piper to remember the good times. That's Prue. What did Piper say?" she asked wiping her eyes again.

"Piper filed her last will and testament shortly after she opened her club. She

wrote."

"Dear Prue and Phoebe,

This is really weird. If you're reading this, I am now deceased. Do not mourn me. I have achieved a lot in my few short years. I have also seen much in the last year and I am not the same person I was when Grams died. Much of the change was from what we saw and what we have done. The other part came from the closeness we have achieved and how we got each other through what we have done. Don't ever forget that, my dear sweet loving sisters. Take care of each other and don't lose what you have gained between each other. In other words Prue, don't kill Phoebe. She's the only sister you have now. And for one last time I must again thank you for the faith that you two had in me. P3 really belongs to all of us and now it belongs to you. May you fulfill your dreams with it, the way I would have. So be kind and loving to each other and cherish each other as I would have. I truly loved both of you deeply.

Farewell my sisters.

Piper."

"Oh, Piper that was lovely!" Phoebe cried to the ceiling.

"That is it, Phoebe. Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked Mr. Mason.

"No. Sniff> No. I appreciate your time. Thank-you Mr. Mason. Mark, will you take me home now?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes, of course."

"Good bye, Phoebe." said Mr. ason shaking her hand. "And good luck."

Pheebs walked out the office as the spirits of Prue, Piper and Leo looked on.

"Well, she certainly got rid of my livelihood fast enough!" exclaimed Prue.

"Prue, what was she going to do with a photo studio? She was always taking pictures of the curbs and the sky. You were the photo bug. Remember?" asked Piper.

"Yes, I remember," said Prue with a tear in her eye.

"At least she helped me occasionally at P3," said Piper.

"Yea, behind the bar! I hope see can keep it going. It's all that's left of the three of us," said Prue quietly.

"We'll always exist in Phoebe's heart," remarked Piper. "Aren't you going to let her know the other news?" Piper asked Leo.

"She'll just have to find out in time. First she has to heal. And she has a lot of that to do," said Leo. "And that will take time."

"And time is all WE have now." said Piper.

"ALL WE HAVE" agreed Prue.

THE END


End file.
